


Eyes Wide Open

by Mysenia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: In which Peter finds a sleepwalking guest in his bed and it keeps happening.





	

The first time it happens Peter attributes it to stress.

Stray villains seem to have a habit of making their way to Beacon Hills and as a result the pack have been overworked and sleep deprived.

So yeah, waking up to Stiles stumbling into his bed at three o'clock in the morning - that is stress. Peter allows it to happen, the spark is sleep walking after all - and managed to flawlessly break through his security measures - and it is harmless.

—-

The second time it happens Peter marks it down as anxiety.

The Sheriff was fine, the accident minor, but he was still checked into the hospital for a few days to monitor him internally.

It is really no surprise that Peter wakes up again to Stiles, this time the spark already in his bed. Stiles wiggles closer to Peter and the wolf rolls over to spoon the spark. It seems to help Stiles to fall into a deeper sleep.

Peter allows this to happen because it is just sleep after all.

—-

The third time it happens Peter figures it must be nerves.

As one of the most powerful sparks in recent generations Stiles is to be named Phoenix - the highest title a spark can receive - and the ceremony is the next day. Stiles had been complaining about the responsibility of it all but Peter knows the younger man is nervous about not being good enough.

Of course Stiles seeks out Peter’s bed that night. He always sleeps better next to the wolf and it only makes sense that before one of the biggest days of his life he would want sleep.

Peter merely rolls over and tucks the spark into his side when he wakes up and realizes Stiles is already in his bed. He can do nothing but allow it since it is already happening.

—-

The fourth, fifth, and six time it happens Peter doesn’t have a chance to make an excuse for it as he sleeps the night through, the sparks presence at his side going completely unnoticed until morning.

—-

The seventh time it happens completely naturally and while both men are fully awake. There is no need for excuses.

The find comfort in each other’s embrace and they finally accept what their unconscious selves had already accepted.

It was never just about sleep.

—-

Peter stops counting after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
